My Beloved Muggle World
by TabbyKit
Summary: Albus and Minerva are living in the muggle world...sans magic! What craziness will ensue? Ch. 1 Envelopes!
1. Envelopes

**For those of you who remember me…..I have not dropped off the face of the earth! _I don't think….._**

**I felt like writing, and this is what came out. I may continue it….or I may not. evil grin**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..seriously……I'm not even sure that I legally own my mind……**

"_What in Merlin's name has happened to all of my envelopes?"_ thought Albus. "_I know I had them here somewhere….blast the muggle postal system……hmmm, that's not a bad idea…."_

"Albus……" chided Minerva. Dropping the stack of papers he had in his hand Albus jerked upward.

"What did I do now? He inquired.

"The question is not what you did now, but what you are thinking about doing." Replied Minerva.

"How do you know I am thinking about doing something?" He questioned.

Standing up and stretching Minerva favored him with a rare smile. "I just know." Putting the book she was reading down, she walked over to the desk and began sorting papers. "Ever since we have been living in the muggle world as actual muggles you have shown me that it is possible to become even less organized than you already were." Putting aside a stack of alphabetized papers she glanced up at him. "What have you lost now?"

"I'm not unorganized." He muttered. "I know exactly where I mean to put everything, it's not my fault it doesn't get there." Picking up the neat stack Minerva just made and rifling through it he continued. "Besides, what makes you think I have lost something?" Again, Minerva grinned. "I just know."

Sighing, Albus raised his eyes to the ceiling. "I wouldn't be looking for anything if we were back home in the wizarding world." He said petulantly.

"Not enjoying your beloved muggle world as much as you thought you would?" Minerva laughed, continuing her organization. Albus scrutinized her closely.

"You are awfully….. _happy_ Minerva." He commented.

"Oh? Am I not allowed to be?" She asked innocently.

"_Not usually."_ He thought. However, knowing the reaction he may possibly get from that statement he refrained from commenting. Instead, he opened a drawer and emptied it's contents onto the desk, much to Minerva's annoyance.

"You haven't answered my question Albus." She continued.

"Which one? You've asked quite a few you know." He countered.

"Lets start with the 'not enjoying this world so much' one." Giving up on the contents of the first drawer Albus pulled open a second one and proceeded to empty it's contents on top of the previous pile.

"Who said anything about me not enjoying this world?" He asked, poking thorough the now larger pile.

Smirking, Minerva answered; "I did. Or is your memory slipping so quickly that you can't even remember part of a conversation that is still continuing?"

"Very funny."

"I thought so." Pulling a small bundle from the bottom of the pile, Minerva watched with amusement as an avalanche of junk cascaded down from the desk onto the floor. "You're going to have quite a mess to clean up." Placing the bundle on top of the semi stable pile she stood up. "I'm going to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow you know." Rolling her eyes at the noncommittal grunt she received Minerva walked towards her bedroom door. "Let me know if you find the thing that you haven't lost."

"I'm telling you I don't lose things" he muttered.

"Good night Albus."

"G'night" Glancing at the top of the pile Albus stared at the bundle now sitting there. "_hmm…..whatever did I put in here?" _he mused "_ah! My lemon drops!. Very good, just the thing to have when searching for an item that I haven't lost."_ Continuing on his quest for another hour or so, and not making any progress whatsoever, except on eating up the lemon drops Albus finally sat down again at the desk. "_Stupid postal system. I'm out of lemon drops and still no sign of those envelopes. Ah well, I'm sure Minerva will be able to find them in the morning…..but that means admitting that she was right….blast that woman!...on second thought….maybe not...I don't really feel like being plastered to the wall."_ Sighing Albus stood up and glared at what he could see of the desk that was almost completely covered in junk. "Where are my envelopes you thrice cursed piece of wood!"

**What has become of his envelopes? Why is Minerva so happy? Are these questions connected?**

**Will I stop asking so many questions?**

**Till the possible next time**

**TabbyKit**


	2. Ha! I knew you lost something!

**Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! (At the moment that only consists of two people)  
OSUSprinks: **Plot bunnies do tend to hit me, but I'm so hard-headed that they usually just bounced right off... I think I need some plot bunny glue...**  
Moona Peruna:** If you think this is random...wait...it is...I _was_ going to put in a shameless plug for another one of my stories, but I don't think I have another story that is this random...hmm...Any luck finding those envelopes for Albus?

**This story is definitely a work in progress. I am not even sure how old I want Min and Alby to be...at the moment I am kinda thinking they are somewhat younger than present day versions. We shall see though... **

**Again, I own nothing... **

* * *

The night would have been a dark one had it not been for the abundance of street lamps along the pavement. Most of the residents in this section of London were asleep, relaxing to the sounds of the wind whispering through the trees in a nearby park, and despite the sounds of the occasional car traveling on its way to a night club. However, sleep was not in the cards for one nocturnal feline. 

Slinking out of the bed covers, a gray striped tabby cat makes her way across the room. Nosing open the bedroom door she pokes her head out cautiously. Emerald gaze not finding anything threatening she darts across the living room floor making her way to a cream colored sofa. Flattening herself out she crawls underneath it and pushes aside the fabric lining the bottom, raising up on her hind legs to do so. Jumping inside the lining, she uses her forepaws to push a bundle out from inside the sofa. Dragging it out into the middle of the living room she opens it.

Waking up to sunlight blasting through the curtains Minerva groans. "I am not now nor will I ever be a morning person." She muttered. Rolling over she paused as she felt something tugging at her hair. Sitting up she pulled her hair over one shoulder and blinked at the sight before her. Covering her hair were bits of white paper. Standing up she tried to shake the bits loose, but to no avail. Deciding that she would need a brush and a possible shower to get the bits out she turned towards her bathroom door. It was then that she realized she wasn't in her bedroom. "How in the blazes did I get out here?" She wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure my dear, but I must say that those pajamas are quite charming." An amused voice said behind her. Jumping almost out of her skin Minerva turned to glare at Albus.

"A gentleman wouldn't be looking at my nightgown you know."

"This is true, however, I couldn't help but stop and admire the sparkling sight before me. The sunlight is quite flattering on you." Albus mused.

"Blasted sun." Minerva muttered. Cursing the sun under her breath Minerva began walking toward her bedroom door only to be stopped as her foot stuck to the floor. "What now?" she exclaimed. Glancing down she saw that her foot was trapped by a piece of the white paper that was presumably the same as the bits in her hair. Bending over and pulling it off of her foot, she picked up the offending item and crumpled it into a ball. Noticing that Albus was still in the doorway and trying to hide his laughter she threw the ball at him. "Why don't you get ready to leave? We have a meeting to get to."

"I'd say that I am closer to being ready than you are my dear." He pointed out. "After all, I have already dressed and showered."

"Well then since you are so far ahead of me you can clean up some of this mess while you are waiting." Minerva smirked triumphantly. Waltzing past him into her own room she shut the door on a grumbling headmaster. "No magic now." She said as she saw his eyes light up. Laughing to herself she made her way to her dresser to choose an outfit.

Glaring at the closed door Albus made his way over to the desk. "_I wonder what she was doing out here this morning. She obviously slept out here for part of the night. I have no idea why though."_ He thought. Deciding that the paper bits on the floor should be her mess to clean up Albus tackled the desk. By the time Minerva had gotten showered and dressed Albus had made quite a dent on the mountain that graced the top of the desk. Walking into the living room Minerva stopped in her tracks as she saw the lack of mess on the desk.

"You actually organized?" she exclaimed.

"Lets just say that drawers are one of my favorite inventions." He said smiling.

"In other words, no, you didn't actually organize." She said dryly.

"Define the word organize." Deciding that a change of subject was needed, he pointed to the mess on the floor. "What happened there?" he asked. Glancing down near the sofa Minerva tilted her head in thought.

"I haven't a clue." Staring at it for a moment longer, she looked over at Albus "Speaking of not having a clue, did you find what you hadn't lost last night?"

"No I didn't find those cursed envelopes." Albus grimaced.

"Ah ha! So you did lose something. I knew it!" Gloating in her victory Minerva cast an eye over the desk. "Envelopes did you say?"

"Mm-hmm." He murmured. Frowning momentarily as something tickled at the back of her mind, Minerva shook her head and smiled.

"_What is with this smiling so much?"_ thought Albus

"Well, we better be getting on our way, we wouldn't want to be late for our meeting!."

* * *

**Mwaha! note to self; work on evil laugh**

**So, what do you think? Are the in character, or out of character? What is this meeting about? Will it lend any clues as to why they are in the muggle world? Will the title stay the same? Will Albus ever find his envelopes? Will Minerva stop smiling? Will I post another chapter?  
**

**Stay tuned!**

**TabbyKit**

**Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility for those that actually stay tuned... **


End file.
